Marceline's rash decision
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Marceline mortally injures Finn for a misunderstanding.
1. Marcelines anger

**Hello guys! This is my new story that I have had in mind for a few days! I hope you guys enjoy it and take a look at my collaboration story: Adventure Time with Fubbiline. It is a story written by Me, Ins4nekazuma and Wrekage2012! :)**

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**it is before Memory of a Memory :)**

**This story MAY be a Fubbline.(Finn x Marceline x Princess Bubblegum). I havent decided. It will be a Finnciline at least. **

* * *

Its a summer day in Ooo. The sun is shining, the kids are playing and the music is playing. It isn't just any music either. It is the sound of Marceline and Finn jamming. Beat boxing and guitar playing. The sound of buddies just being buds.

"Hey hero, lets take five. I need to go take a shower." Finn takes a breath from his beat box skills. "Of course Marcy!" Marceline disappears into her bathroom as Finn looks around patiently. He spots a purple binder and pulls it to him. He flips through the pages and spots a picture. Its of her and Ash, though he had no clue who it was. He reads a letter that she stored in there.

'Hey Mar-Mar, Its your awesome boyfriend! So ill be picking up some steak for you and I tonight. I love you sweety! You mean a lot to me!

Signed,

Ash'

Finn keeps flipping through the pages at all the pictures of Ash and the smiles on Marceline's face. He feels a bit sorry for Marceline as she has been depressed lately. A click of the door lock, and the sound of a blow drier, Marceline floats out with a towel as Finn looks away like a good friend. Marceline gets dressed behind him as Finn smiles.

"Hey Mar-Mar. I looked through your PhoAAAAAH!" A piercing of the flesh is heard as Marceline's hand is sticking through the chest of Finn. "NEVER CALL ME THAT!" She kicks Finn down the ladder. "We are no longer friends you bastard! I hope you die!" She shuts the hatch and locks it stomping around. Finn lies in a puddle of blood, clinging to his consciousness. He crawls out Marceline's house and towards the entrance of the cave as Ice King spots the hero. He flies down towards Finn and pokes him with his foot. "Hey Finn! Whatcha doing!?" Finn doesn't answer and the Ice King notices the blood path. He picks up the hero and flies him towards the Candy Kingdom, flying through the window in the hospital wing. He puts Finn onto a bed and rings up Dr. Princess.

Dr. Princess, Nurse Poundcake and Dr. Ice Cream arrive into the room where a barely breathing Finn is on the table. Princess Bubblegum runs in, pushing the Ice King aside. "HEY!" Ice King shouts at the rude push. Bubblegum ignores it. "What happened Doctors?" The medical staff look towards Bubblegum with a sorrow look. "He will not make it. His chest was penetrated and he lost a lot of blood. There seems to be a different colored blood too. Its black." Bubblegum sits next to Finn as she feels his pulse stutter. "I would like to be alone with him until he dies." The medical staff nod and walk away leaving Bubblegum, Ice King and Finn all alone. "Ice King! I mean-" Her yell is cut short as Finn bolts up from the bed, a loud roar piercing the walls, scaring the birds from the trees. Bubblegum stumbles back as Finn jumps out the window with amazing agility. He begins to sprint out of the kingdom with speed unmatched, a blur to most. He leaps over the Tree House, into the Ice Kingdom, then leaps onto the castle of the Ice King. Leaping off of the castle, Finn disappears into the unknown...

Princess Bubblegum stands shocked and confused. She dials Jake and tells him the news. "WHAT?! Finn was hurt and dieing?! Now he is gone?! What is going on here?!" Bubblegum flinches at the dogs yell. "I do not know Jake, but wasn't he with Marceline today? Maybe she knows." Jake hangs up.

Jake stretches out of the Tree House and makes his way towards Marceline's cave. He knocks on the door three times waiting. No answer. "Marceline! I know your home! I can see the light in your room!" Marceline floats down towards her door and opens it. "What do you want Jake?" She hisses at him, making him shrink a little. "Finn is missing Marceline. He was injured and dieing!" Marceline laughs a bit. "Good. I'm glad the bastard is dieing." Jake looks at Marceline with a confused look. "What they heck Marceline? What happened?" Marceline glares at Jake. "I was the one who injured him dog. He stepped over the line. I put my hand through his chest." Marceline smiles a malicious smile. _BAAM! _Marceline is sent into the wall. Jake grabs Marceline's body and throws her onto the ground outside her house. _BAAM BAAM! _Jake double punches Marceline deeper into the ground. "No one hurts my bro and gets away with it!" Jake stomps on her, knocking her out. Jake stretches away thinking she is dead and returns to the Candy Kingdom. He arrives at Princess Bubblegum's castle and stretches to her room. "Hey Bubblegum. It was Marceline. She was the one who injured Finn and killed him. I killed her." Bubblegum stares at Jake. "How?" Jake smiles a smug smile. "I punched and kicked her over n over!" Bubblegum face palms and looks at the dog. "You cannot kill a Vampire like that Jake."

Jake frowns as a angry roar is heard from the balcony. "Come here Jake! I am hungry for you now!" Marceline walks menacingly towards the scared dog who hides behind Bubblegum. "Marceline. Stop it! You injured your friend! You probably killed him!" Marceline glares at the Princess. "He is not my friend anymore. How dare he call me that despicable name on this day!" Bubblegum walks up and slaps Marceline. "Marceline, grow up! Ash screwed up with you. I get it, but Finn didn't know about Ash did he?! How would he know about your past or the name?! Your rash decision cost you a friend!" Marceline blinks then looks down at the ground.

"I... I'm sorry Bonnie. I... I didn't..." Marceline flies out of the kingdom back to her home where she lands on her bed and sobs. _'I'm so sorry Finn...' _She cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Disturbed

**Chapter two of my new story. Remember, I am working on a collaboration fic so I do not promise that ill be updating everyday, but hopefully I can for y'all. **

**I do not own Adventure Time or the band Disturbed. **

* * *

Seven years have passed since Finn's disappearance. It is unknown what exactly happened, but he was presumed dead. A large statue of Finn is in the Candy Kingdom's courtyard. Flowers of many colors lay on the head, shoulders, feet and ground.

Outside the Candy Kingdom, the current hero of Ooo, Jake is fighting off a large troll. _BAAM! BAAM!_ Jake goes down with a punch then a kick to the stomach. He coughs up blood, looking up at the troll, waiting for the finishing blow. A blur goes across his eyes as the troll stops cold. His throat explodes, blood splattering across the ground. A cloaked figure with snow white hair billowing outside of the hood, his face covered by the hood is knelt down facing away from Jake and the troll. A hand is seen outside of the cloak, three inch claws forming from the fingers, covered in blood. The figure stands and looks at Jake who passed out unconscious. The cloaked man picks the dog up and leaps into the air, gliding, carrying Jake into the infirmary. Princess Bubblegum and the medical staff rush in. The medical staff take care of Jake as the Princess walks up to the cloaked figure who dashes out of the window, gliding away. He lands on the ground and becomes a blur again running across the land of Ooo.

_'Could it be...? Finn...?' _The Princess thought and looked at Jake who is now awake and eating Ice Cream. "Hey Princess! Who was that guy?" The Princess shrugs. "I do not know, but he is powerful. Hey do you and Lady wanna come with me to see this new band in the area? The band is Disturbed and it sounds awesome!" Jake nods happily. "Sure! I could use a concert!" Jake gets up from the bed and stretches to the Tree House to get Lady ready. Princess Bubblegum is putting on a sparkling pink dress and heads out towards the concert.

On the stage are several demons and other beings. Death on the drums, Hunson Abadeer on Bass and Gunter on the guitar. Marceline is already there talking with her father about this new band. "So who is your singer?" Hunson looks at his daughter. "He never showed his face, but I sensed so much hatred, anger, pain and evil. I liked him already." Death walks over. "Yea Hunson, the guy is more evil then you. Is that even possible?!" Hunson laughs a bit. "I guess so right?" Marceline floats away as the concerts lights dim leaving the stage bright. Jake, Lady and Bubblegum stroll over and stands with Marceline as the large crowd of people come to see the new band arrive. The cloaked figure from before steps from behind the curtains making Jake and Bubblegum gasp. "Marceline! That is the guy who saved me!" Marceline nods.

A hour passes at the concert and ten songs were played. The singer steps forward and speaks. "I have two special songs for tonight that I wanna sing. I hope you enjoy."

**"You've got nowhere to hide and all bullshit aside  
You've committed a terrible crime  
You've stepped over the line  
And you'd better be running for your life**

Fucked over again, I even called you a friend  
A mistake I won't be repeating  
I just don't understand  
How you can even continue to deny

You know why?  
(You don't remember why)  
Don't you pretend that you don't know why  
(You fucking parasite)  
Because you're living through  
Association that has been getting you high  
You sell your soul for just a taste of my life

Now what a surprise, to discover the lies  
You'll be telling again in no time  
You just don't realize they'll come back  
And be fucking up your life

In trouble again, I just don't understand  
This whole pattern that keeps repeating

**You know, you'll do it again  
And admit you can step into the light**

You know why?  
(You don't remember why)  
Don't you pretend that you don't know why  
(You fucking parasite)  
Because you're living through  
Association that has been getting you high  
You sell your soul for just a taste of my life

Determination has been running on high  
No control, for just a taste of my life  
Because your association has been getting you high  
You sell your soul for just a taste of my life

Determination has been running on high  
No control, for just a taste of my life  
For just a taste of my life

You've got nowhere to hide and all bullshit aside  
You've committed a terrible crime  
You've stepped over the line  
And you'd better be running for your life"

The cloaked figure takes a drink of water from the bottle at his feet, and removes his hood. It is Finn. The Crowd and Band Members gasp at the new Finn. Long snow white hair replaces the golden hair he used to have. He is a towering seven feet tall. He shuts his eyes breathing slowly then grabs the mike signaling his band to play one last song.

"**Rrwoooaaaw!  
Ahh, Ahhh  
Burning now I bring you Hell!**

Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!

Read me tonight, when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you  
Running from all that you feared in your life  
Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you  
Marking the moment, displaying in my ghost of a life!  
And I can't get round the way you left me out in the open  
To leave me to die!  
So how can I, forget the way you lead me through the path into Heaven  
To leave me behind!

Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!

**Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!**

Free me tonight, as the animal kings breathe their terror upon you  
Caught in the moment, engaging in my  
Bloodlust tonight, now I can't control my venom's flow  
Get back from me demon, or be exorcised!

**Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!**

All my emotion and all my integrity  
All that you've taken from me  
All my emotion and all my integrity  
All that you've taken from me

Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell  
Soul of the night, I know  
Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!

**Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!**

**Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!"**

Finn's new teeth shine in the light. Sharp canines line his mouth as he smiles into the crowd. He turns away and goes backstage as Death and Hunson follow. "You are the evil boy?!" Hunson exclaims. "How is this possible?! You are a goody two shoes!" Finn smiles a bit. "I am no longer a hero Hunson. Your daughter betrayed me and turned me into a demon. My anger and hatred is towards her." Death walks over and plants a hand on his shoulder. "Nice to see ya again kid." Finn nods. "Thanks for the training Death. I enjoyed gaining more and more power. Also thank you for granting me more power by giving me the ageing of humans." Death nods and leaves to pack up. Hunson just stares at Finn with shock. "How can you be more evil then me?" Finn shrugs and puts his hood back on as Bubblegum and Jake stroll in with Marceline hiding behind Bubblegum.

"Finn!" Jake stretches over and hugs his brother tightly. "I have missed you!" Finn hugs back. "I missed you too big guy." He looks over at Bubblegum and smiles. "Hello Peebles." Bubblegum walks over and hugs Finn as Marceline floats next to her father. Finn glances over at the Vampire giving her a deathly cold stare. She shudders and floats away. "Thanks for saving me bro!" Finn nods. "You would do the same for me." Bubblegum stares at the new Finn. "How did you survive?" Finn frowns and growls slightly. "When Marceline betrayed me and mortally wounded me, she didn't know it at the time but her claws are demonic. She infected me with demon power and that is where the black blood came from. I became more and more powerful. I went to Deaths realm and trained hard and gained even more power. I age like a human but I am now faster and stronger then before." Bubblegum nods. "I am back for now, and I am sleepy." Jake smiles happily. "Live with me and lady man! Our pupsters are born and they should see their uncle!" Finn nods happily and walks with Jake back to the house. "Bubblegum? I will be killing Marceline most likely. She will be dead soon enough." He leaves with Jake and crashes on the couch.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter! :D**

**The songs used were:**

**Disturbed - Hell**

**Disturbed - Parasite**


	3. Bloodlust

**Ok here is chapter three. I was bored and thought you guys should get another chapter today :D**

* * *

Waking up from his slumber, Finn holds his head in his hands. Jake walks over and tilts his head. "You ok bro?" Finn shakes his head no. "This is the anniversary of the betrayal. Imma take a walk." Finn gets up and leaves the home in a black track pants, and a black t-shirt. Its midnight and the warm air is still here. He walks around Ooo thinking to himself while Marceline watches him from a tree. Finn hears a branch break from Marceline's footsteps and looks over. He spots the raven haired vampire and snarls. Like a blur, Finn runs at Marceline, jumps and kicks her out of the tree sending her flying.

Finn roars like a lion and charges at Marceline. He leaps into the air, claws out and slams into the ground where Marceline was. She dodged at the last second as a big chunk of dirt explodes into the air. Finn immediately runs at her and slashes over n over, each time she dodges. "Finn stop this!" He ignores her as he is enraged. A claw rips across her left arm, flesh clinging to it. He puts the claw in his mouth, devouring her flesh. Marceline takes this moment and uses her axe bass and slashes his stomach. He roars in pain and kneels to the ground. His white hair billows around his face, masking him.

_BA-Bump._ A Heartbeat. _BA-Bump. _Wind begins to whip around Finn as he stands. His snow white hair blowing in the wind. "You think you can kill me vampire scum?" Finn grins wickedly. "Well, lets see if you can. I myself shall be the witness." Finn's eyes glow red with black pupils. Finn tilts his head up into the sky and roars with a animalistic sound. Hunson appears from the Night-o-sphere and hits Finn with a fist. Finn just stands there with a large grin, that changes. Needle sharp fangs grow all around his mouth, filling him with devasting tools. His muscles expand and grow, while his claws grow another two inches.

Finn charges into Hunson picking him up by the throat. He throws Hunson across the field, and runs after the body. He leaps and punches downwards into Hunson's gut sending him into the ground. Hunson leaps up and turns into his tentacle monster. He grabs Finn and slams him back and forth, left and right on the ground. Hunson smiles and shoots Finn with a laser who screams in pain turning back into his normal demon form.

_BA-Bump. BA-Bump. BA-Bump. _Finn leaps out of the tentacle and slashes from his head down to his waist forcing Hunson to his knees. Finn licks the blood from his claws and arms and begins to slash at the chest of Hunson, blood splattering all over the ground. Hunson disappears back into the Night-O-Sphere as Finn laps the blood on the ground going into a bloodlust rage. He turns his attention to the vampire and grins, not angry, but thirsty. Finn begins to change once more into another demonic form. Muscles expand, the black blood in his veins becoming visible along his arms and chest. "BLOOD! I DESIRE BLOOD!" Finn yells into the night.

Marceline floats over to Finn and hugs him tightly. Wind begins to whip around Finn once more, making his hair fly. He keeps yelling in anger, pain and hunger. "Finn! Please stop! Come back to me Finn!" Finn looks down at the vampire with hatred. "I'm sorry Finn! I know I betrayed you and I hurt you! I am so sorry! I missed you every day you were gone, knowing that I screwed up! Please! Stop!" Finn pushes the vampire to the ground and runs into the night, through the forest disappearing from sight. A year falls from Marceline's face who floats away towards Princess Bubblegum's castle.

Marceline lands in Bubblegum's room and wakes her up. "AAAH!" Bubblegum falls out of the bed looking at Marceline. "Marceline! What the heck!" She looks into Marceline's face and notices the sadness. "You saw Finn didn't you?" Marceline nods. "He fought my father who protected me and beat him. He went into a blood lust and I just hugged him. I just cried and apologized. Finn disappeared after." Bubblegum rubs her eyes and yawns. "Well, then you should probably look for Finn." Marceline just stares at the floor. "But what if he still hates me... I... I love him. I just want to go back to being friends and maybe something more... but I screwed up. My emotions got the better of me and I destroyed Finn's life." Bubblegum hugs Marceline. "Marceline. You did screw up but it is only you who can get Finn to calm down and be your friend again. Now go find him." Marceline nods and flies away from the Candy Kingdom, looking for Finn.

She flies over the forest and notices Finn swimming in a lake, diving underneath a waterfall. She floats down through the waterfall and follows Finn. She notices a sleeping bag from the tree house, and a picture of Him, Marceline and Jake jamming. Finn curls up in the bag, his hair covering his face and begins to sleep. Marceline sits next to Finn and just listens to him breathing. "I am so sorry Finn... I love you... I hope you can be at least my friend." She whispers this and a tear falls on the floor. A frigid air passes into the cave, making Marceline shiver. She notices a lot of space in the sleeping bag and she climbs in. She snuggles up to Finn's chest and sleeps in the crook between his arm and shoulder. His calm breaths just making her smile.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	4. Apologies

**Moo**

* * *

Its morning and the sun shines at the entrance of the cave. Marceline wakes up and notices Finn is not with her. She looks around the cave and spots a basket of apples. She grabs one and takes a bite, enjoying her breakfast. Finn leaps into the cave with a pig and walks over to a dry spot in the cave. He uses leaves, twigs, branches for a fire and begins to roast his pork.

While cooking, he spots Marceline awake looking at him. "I want you out by tonight." He finishes roasting and devours into the cooked flesh. Marceline sits up and watches. "Finn..." Finn grunts and turns his back to her. She floats over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, feeling his chest, caressing him. "Finn... I am sorry... I... I acted out of anger and it was wrong of me. Can you ever forgive me?" He doesn't speak to her and keeps on devouring the pork. She sighs and places her head on his shoulder, resting her head against his. "Finn come on... talk to me."

He puts the meat down and turns his head to her, his eyes red from crying, anger and sadness registering on his facial expressions. "Why should I forgive you?! You betrayed me and made me into this... demon! I thought we were friends and I would have never hurt you if you made a mistake like I did! How was I supposed to know you hated being called by that name?! I was gone for five years because I wanted to control the monster you made of me, so I wouldn't harm Jake or anyone I cared for in a rage of bloodlust!" He turns his head back to the ground, a tear falling from his eyes.

Marceline tightens her grip around him, hugging him to her chest as her hair billows around him and her like a blanket. "I am so sorry Finn... You mean a lot to me..." She tilts his head back and smashing her lips onto his, diving her tongue into his mouth exploring his canines. He hesitates for a while, but melts into the kiss anyway, letting her explore him. She rubs his chest, exploring each ridge and mountain of muscle. She breaks off and looks down at him. Finn looks into her eyes and sighs. "I do not forgive you Marceline.. not yet, but given time I will." Marceline nods and rests his head on her mounds, stroking his long white hair. She rests her head on his sleeping bag, and they take a nice nap together in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Candy Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is Finn Bubblegum?" Bubblegum shrugs. "I don't know Jake, but Marceline is out looking for him" Jake's eyes go wide. "WHAT?! You let that monster near him?!" Jake stretches out of the room and starts yelling for Finn. "FINNNNN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jake just wanders around Ooo looking for his bro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the cave~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn wakes up and listens to the wind, hearing his brother call him. Marceline wakes up with him and stretches. "What is wrong Finn?" Finn raises a finger to quiet her. "I hear Jake calling for me." Finn gets up as the sun is going down and leaps out of the cave, running towards the sound. Marceline puts on her sunhat and follows.

Finn lands on Jake's back and pokes his brother. "What's up Jake?" Jake stretches back to the ground and hugs Finn. "Don't you run off on me like that again! I don't want you hurt like before!" Finn pets his brother and smiles. "I am more powerful then Hunson Abadeer. I can take care of myself Jake." Jake nods and Marceline lands next to Finn. Jake pushes Marceline away and growls. "You stay away from him!" Marceline picks herself up as Finn places a hand on Jakes head. "It's ok Jake. Calm down. She apologized and we are kind of.. dating." Jake's mouth drops and he looks at his brother. "Are you serious?! Finn! She almost killed you!" Finn nods. "That she did, but I she knows if she betrays me again, she wont live to see another day. She apologized and she kissed me." Jake sighs and stares at Marceline. "If you hurt Finn, I will kill you myself." Jake stretches back to the Tree House and goes to bed with Lady.

Marceline looks at Finn. "So Finn... Wanna come back to my house? You don't have a place to stay." Finn shrugs. "Alright Marcy." She picks him up and carries him bridal style to her house, throwing him on her bed, her tackling him. She nips at his ear with her fangs and whispers seductively. "I am going to show you how sorry I am now..." With that, she rips off her clothes and his, and shuts the hatch to her ladder.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My story is finished and im still working with the group on the collaboration project ;)**


End file.
